


Bad Boys

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Bad Boys, Child Neglect, Coming of Age, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Dreams, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Junkyards, M/M, No Beta, Polyamory, Sad Boys Dream of Nice Things, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, we still die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: They might not have the best chances in life.But they dream big (and domestic).---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Bad Boys

Bad Boys

Remus had left a note on the the kitchen counter, for his mother and brother to find. „Me quedaré en la case de Virgil esta noche,“ it said in his wonky handwriting. They would find it in the morning, if they would even notice that he was gone.

Screaming and the sound of crashing glass came from the apartment that Janus and his aunt lived in. “Fuck off! Leave me alone!”, Janus screamed at her and stormed out the door, his backpack in hand. His cheek burned from her slap.

“I'm gonna stay at Remus'.” Virgil said once he was in the middle of the hallway. “And for that you are taking your guitar? Don't lie, you're going to that junkyard again, aren't you?”

The teen cringed. “Lass die Jungs doch böse durch die Gegend hüpfen. Hab ich damals auch nicht anders gemacht,” his father talked back. Virgil didn't wait for his mother's response and hurried out of the door.

***

The junkyard was their save space. When they needed a breather from school, from their parents, from the world, they would come here. No one could tell them what to do. Janus' ´drunk aunt couldn't hurt him, Virgil wouldn't be able to hear his parents argue and Remus wouldn't be ignored like thin air.

Virgil was always the first to arrive. Plucking in his e-guitar, he would be practicing his favorites songs as loud as he wanted to. Remus was next, throwing his things in their hideout and letting out all of his pend up energy by dancing and singing (screaming) along with whatever Virgil was playing. Virgil loved it and was soon dancing with the other teen.

Janus, having the longest way to the junkyard, always came last, his cheek still burning painfully, but the fear replaced by anger and frustration. Pulling out his baseball bat he started demolishing things around the place, screaming whenever he hit something.

When Virgil's fingertips started to hurt and Remus' voice got husky and Janus had no fight left in him anymore, they tugged themselves away in their self-build hideout. Side by side they lied on an old couch that they had found, intertwining their fingers and just taking in the others presence.

“What would you do, if you had a million dollars? And don't give me that charity crap,” Remus asked them. “Because I,” he continued, “would leave this shit-town immediately. Get on a plane and fly from country to country. I would be all over the world, sleeping in cheap hotel rooms, eating sandwiches on parking lots and just jump into the ocean with all my clothes on – or naked.” Both Remus and Virgil started giggling and even Janus couldn't hold back a snort at the idea.

“I would move to Florida,” Janus said next. “Then I would start searching for my Dad, Mom said they broke up on good terms, so maybe he would take me in? And then I would sue my aunt.” Virgil made a face and cuddled closer to Janus. “I mean, how many Sanders live in Florida? Can't be that hard to find him and with the money I could even hire a detective or something. And if he doesn't want me, then I'm just gonna go skinny dipping with you,” he pressed a kiss on Remus' cheek.

“What about you, Virge?”

Virgil cringed. “Do I have to? My dream is kinda stupid.” Remus struck out his tongue. “No secrets in the secret den!”

“Ugh, okay, but don't you dare laugh at me!” He hid his face in Janus' chest. “I want to buy a cottage and a big chunk of land somewhere in the nowhere. And then I'm gonna have a bunch of rescued animals and write books to earn money. And maybe... Maybe in the winters or something, both of you could come and visit?”

There was a pang of silence until Remus spoke: “Damn I want that too.”

Janus nodded and Virgil felt himself blush all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm boooored! Please send me ideas!!!  
> Any pairing is okay, I don't care! Just pleaaase....!


End file.
